


The Path with a Heart

by Gilli_ann



Series: My Merlin Holidays fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bamf Mithian, Canon Era, Drama, Fix-It, Holiday Fic Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Pining, Rescue Missions, Romance, Season/Series 04, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: When Arthur mysteriously disappears on a hunt, Merlin sets out to search for him in the depths of the forest. With the unexpected help and support of Princess Mithian, Merlin will reunite with Arthur, avert an invasion of Camelot, thwart Morgana's evil schemes, and find true love and acceptance.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Merlin Holidays fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490069
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	The Path with a Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merthurmagic025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurmagic025/gifts).



> Dear Merthurmagic025, happy holidays to you in this unusual year! This fic is based on one of your inspiring prompts, and I hope it will bring you some good cheer. 
> 
> The story uses a scene in the S4 episode 'The Hunter's Heart' as its starting point, and some lines of opening dialogue have been borrowed directly from canon. But the action soon goes AU and leaves canon far behind. Translation of Merlin's spells are included after the fic.
> 
>  **Thank you:** My wonderful beta deserves a lot of thanks, this time more than ever. Also a delighted thank you to the MH mods for organizing the fest once more. In this challenging year, Merlin Holidays is especially appreciated.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The BBC's Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit from writing this.

  
  
_My heart tells me, deep in the forest burns a light_  
_Somebody, somewhere, never sleeps, waiting for me_  
_To find him in the night_  
_Love is the answer, you can follow it in the dark:_  
_The path with a heart_

_~Sally Oldfield_

  
The time had come for King Arthur's hunting party to depart in traditional celebration of the Festival of Ostara.

Merlin trudged towards the courtyard, Arthur's crossbow carried on his shoulder. He wasn't in a good mood. In fact, he'd felt miserable ever since Arthur made the surprise announcement of his upcoming marriage to Princess Mithian of Nemeth.

Suddenly, as if conjured by his thoughts, the princess appeared next to Merlin in the corridor. She was on her way to join the hunt, walking along at a fast pace. 

Taking note of Merlin's dejected expression, Mithian asked, "You're not a fan of hunting?"

Merlin shrugged. "What sport is it when one side has spears and crossbows and the other nothing?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Not much of a fan of me, either, are you?"

Merlin was taken by surprise. He didn't know what to say.

"Come on, Merlin, I'd have to be a fool not to notice," Mithian said calmly, as if merely stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry if I caused offence," Merlin muttered.

"I'm sure you have, uhm, good reasons. One thing I've learned since being here is that Arthur values your opinion above all others."

"Oh," Merlin responded, amazed and a little flattered. She was more perceptive than he'd thought possible.

"Even if he'd be the last person to admit it," Mithian added with the hint of a smile.

"You can say that again," Merlin agreed. 

Walking along at his side, Mithian looked at him earnestly. "When I look at the two of you and the way you behave when you're together, I have to ponder why you seem so very annoyed and upset with me, Merlin. Is there more to your relationship with Arthur than meets the eye? I might as well know before I marry him. Are you two, or have you recently been— lovers?"

For a moment, Merlin could only gape at her. A perceptive woman, indeed! He felt himself blushing, even as he laughed nervously and far too shrilly. "No, not at all, no way, we are definitely not— oh my, no! Ehm, do we really leave that impression?"

Mithian looked him in the eye. "Indeed you do. Long-married couple, is what I'm seeing. And Arthur is such a lovely and lovable person, underneath it all. I completely understand you."

They emerged into the courtyard, bright with sunlight. Arthur and his hunting party were waiting, most had already mounted up. 

Merlin had been thrown so severely by Mithian's words, he hardly knew how to walk or which leg to stand on. His head spun. "Princess, you are completely mistaken," he insisted, his voice far too loud and vehement.

Mithian glanced at Arthur, and nodded at Merlin, placing her hand gently on his arm and smiling. "Of course. I apologize for putting you on the spot, Merlin. Obviously I should rather discuss such sensitive matters with my future husband."

The princess turned to grasp the reins of her horse. She mounted up in short order, her horse dancing sideways. Merlin stood there like a fool, just looking at her.

"Merlin?" Arthur called, sounding annoyed. "Am I to have my crossbow sometime today, or were you planning to keep it to yourself as some sort of personal keepsake?" 

"I'm sorry, Sire. Here it is." Merlin hurried over, nearly stumbling in his fervour to return everything to normal. Just an ordinary hunt, with Arthur nagging and teasing him as always, and no questions about their relationship out in the open. 

Mithian's words had shattered the fragile wall Merlin had carefully erected between himself and his true emotions. Now he was standing in the clear light of day, unable to run from himself, the truth of his love exposed. 

Arthur fastened the crossbow to his saddle, arranging his red cloak just so, and adjusted his leather gloves. He leaned down, lowering his voice to a murmur, his face close to Merlin's. "Did I hear you shouting at the princess that she is mistaken? I'll thank you to behave more appropriately around my future wife, Merlin."

"But— "

"No buts, Merlin. If Mithian tells you something, you are to be polite and agree with her."

"Even when she tells me she believes that you and I are lovers?"

Merlin had never seen Arthur's eyes go this wide, nor his face drain so rapidly of all colour. "She... we... I... what?"

"You heard me," Merlin muttered surly, looking away from Arthur's glare. "We're together all the time, she thinks we look married."

Arthur sat up in his saddle, unintentionally pulling on the reins and making Hengroen move backwards. The stallion shook his head irritably, catching Arthur's mood.

The entire hunting party were watching them now. Princess Mithian looked concerned. Sir Leon tilted his head, frowning at the king and his manservant in surprise.

When Arthur spoke again, he sounded half-strangled, although he surely meant to use his normal speaking voice. "Merlin, I know how much you dislike hunts, and there are more than enough chores for you to catch up on here at the castle. You will not be required to accompany us today."

Before Merlin could respond, Arthur turned to the hunting party, raised his hand, and shouted: "We ride!"

Merlin had to step aside, watching the riders clatter across the cobblestones and out of the gate. Mithian gave him an apologetic smile and a small wave of her hand in passing. Leon continued to frown, as if he'd witnessed something completely mystifying. One of the stablehands was already leading Merlin's horse away. 

For a moment, Merlin thought about following the hunters on the sly. He decided against it. It was just an ordinary hunt in the woods. Agravaine wasn't in the party, so any treasonous acts might just as well occur right here in the palace. And most of all, he ought to give Arthur some space to come to terms with Mithian's observation. Truth be told, Merlin desperately needed some time to himself too. He needed to think.

Having made the decision to remain at the palace, he turned back and walked towards the armory. There was plenty of tarnished steel waiting to be polished.

xxOxxOxx

Merlin started to regret his decision to stay at home when late afternoon had turned into evening, and the sky darkened into night. A slim sliver of the new moon peeked above the castle walls, and still there was no sign of the hunting party. They had been expected back hours ago.

Pacing restlessly through the colonnade, Merlin eventually made up his mind to ride out looking for them. He was worried now. After all, Morgana resided in a hovel in that very forest, and she would obviously know all about the traditional Ostara Festival hunt. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

He was on his way to saddle up when the tower guard blew a signal. "The king's party returns. Open the gate!"

A considerable weight all at once off his shoulders, Merlin hurried to the courtyard, too relieved now to worry about any awkwardness that might follow.

The hunters looked worn out, their sweaty horses halting to hang their heads as soon as they could. Merlin looked from face to face in the torchlight. There was Leon, looking even more worried than usual, his curly hair without its usual bounce. And Princess Mithian's dress hem was five inches deep in mud at least. She had a few flecks of mud across her face too. But Arthur— Arthur wasn't there. At that moment, Merlin spotted Hengroen, being led on a halter behind one of the lords. The stallion's saddle was empty. 

Fear gripped him so strongly that he could hardly speak. "Where is Arthur? What has happened?"

Sir Leon had dismounted in a hurry, handing his horse's reins to one of the waiting grooms. He shook his head briefly in Merlin's direction, reached out to give Mithian a hand down, and turned to the rest of the party.

"Good sirs, my ladies, please do not be alarmed that the king chose to remain in the forest. He is the most avid of hunters, as we all know. Once you've had the opportunity to freshen up, there will be a feast meal waiting for you— although I'm afraid it'll be rather overcooked, for which I beg your pardon in advance." 

Merlin sidled up to stand next to Leon. He could see that the knight's smile did not reach his eyes. Merlin's own hands were shaking slightly.

"My fellow knights will enjoy keeping you company during the feast," Leon continued. "But I would kindly ask you all to refrain from discussing King Arthur's whereabouts or to indulge in speculation about anything that happened on the hunt today. The king's reasons are his own, and any talk might only set unfounded rumours flying, to the detriment of Camelot."

From the corner of his eye, Merlin could see Agravaine standing to the side of the yard, covered in shadows. The man was definitely smirking. He had been at the palace the entire afternoon and could hardly be responsible for whatever had happened to Arthur. Nevertheless, Merlin wanted to blast him and his smug face through the stone wall. 

"A good evening to you all." Leon bowed to the hunters and reached out to Mithian. "Princess Mithian, let me escort you back to your rooms. Merlin, if you would be so good as to attend the princess?"

Without waiting for a reply, Leon and Mithian walked at a very brisk pace towards her chambers, Merlin following tensely at their heels, a witch's brew of anxiety bubbling through him to send his heart racing.

None of them said a word until they could close the door behind themselves. 

"Arthur disappeared," Leon explained, without preamble. "We searched for a long time, to no avail. The princess saw more than I did."

Mithian nodded, pushing a few dishevelled locks of hair out of her face and sitting down on one of the chairs near the door. She looked at Merlin. "It was an entirely normal hunt in the beginning, except that we couldn't flush any prey. You'd think a whole army had just passed through to make all animals flee before them."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. An army? What had Morgana and Agravaine been up to lately? He should have kept better tabs on them.

"I rode next to Arthur, we really had the most jolly time, and we got ahead of the party," Mithian continued. "I suspect they all wanted to give us some privacy."

Leon nodded in silent confirmation.

"Eventually there was movement to the front of us, a rustling sound, and Arthur signalled to me. We both readied our crossbows. I sensed something behind me too, and I turned to survey that part of the forest. I didn't see anything, but I had this vaguely uneasy feeling. Suddenly it was very quiet. When I turned back, Hengroen was still standing there, but Arthur was gone. At first I thought he'd somehow dismounted to stalk our prey into the underbrush. I waited without calling out— I didn't want to spook a hidden animal and ruin his hunt. Then something unexpected happened. Just for the briefest of moments I could swear I saw a woman among the trees. She was dressed in dark robes, and had long, tangled hair. Her skin was moonlight pale. She looked like an apparition."

Merlin winced and exchanged a tense look with Leon.

"I can't recall, princess, did you ever meet the Lady Morgana while she was living here as King Uther's ward?" Leon asked, his voice neutral.

"No. We never visited Camelot, and never met the royals, due to the dispute over Gedref," Mithian replied. "Do you really think that woman was Arthur's usurper half-sister?"

Leon and Merlin nodded as one, their expressions morose.

"At any rate, just as I glimpsed her, the hunting party caught up with me and I was distracted. They were asking after Arthur, milling about, and complaining about the lack of prey." Mithian shook her head in exasperation. "Suddenly, the most amazing thing happened. A magnificent stag, a big beauty with an absolutely glorious crown of antlers, came out from among the trees and trotted towards us, without hesitation. It didn't show any fear at all. Several of the lords immediately tried to shoot it, but they were so excited, their arrows flew willy-nilly. The animal was spooked by the arrows, though, and turned to flee. I grabbed my crossbow, I didn't have enough time to take aim, but I sent a bolt after the stag anyway."

The princess paused, pursing her lips, her gaze turning inward as she relieved the scene. 

"Did you hit it?" Merlin asked.

"I think— I think I very possibly did," Mithian replied, her voice contrite. "I shouldn't have shot at it. But the stag didn't drop, it was gone in a flash, and there was no time to go after it. After all, Arthur was still missing. We needed to start searching."

"We searched and called out for him until it was too dark to see anything," Leon said. "At that stage, I decided it was better to go back, to collect properly trained knights to form a search party. The hunting lords and ladies were not being of much use, honestly— they milled about like geese and mostly got in the way. Princess Mithian was a great help, though."

The three of them remained silent for a minute, each lost in their own thoughts. 

Merlin regarded Leon and Mithian, weighing their story. He was cold with dread and worry. "There is no time to lose," he finally said. "Arthur may be mortally wounded, or already dead. I won't wait until daybreak. I'm going now."

"Of course you are," Leon replied. "What do you want me and the knights to do? Should we come along? Or form a search party tomorrow?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Mithian raising an eyebrow at the experienced knight, Arthur's right-hand-man, deferring to a servant in this manner. It likely added fuel to her fire of suspecting he was Arthur's lover. Merlin was a little surprised himself, but Leon had seen more than most. He knew how much Arthur trusted Merlin, how much Arthur meant to Merlin — and he had witnessed more than one hopeless situation where Merlin had mysteriously managed to rake all their coals out of the fire.

"I'll go alone," Merlin decided. "You'll just have to give me proper directions to the exact spot where you lost Arthur in the woods. If I haven't returned by noon tomorrow, send a search party. Search for that stag as much as you search for Arthur himself."

Leon nodded. He evidently understood the significance of the king stag. 

"But take care," Merlin continued. "With Morgana involved, this will be dangerous. Until then, the best thing you can do is behave as if nothing unusual is afoot. Keep the hunting party from spreading the story."

"I'll do as you say," Leon said. Both he and Merlin made for the door, sketching quick bows in Mithian's direction. 

"Is there nothing I can do?" Mithian asked. "I do want to help. Arthur is my betrothed. And in some way, this seems to be partly my fault."

"You're not in any way responsible for Morgana's schemes," Merlin replied, gripping the door latch. "You should rest, princess, and I'll do my best to bring Arthur back to you, safe and sound for the wedding."

With that, he was out of the door and already running.

xxOxxOxx

It was dark. Although there was only a flimsy cover of clouds, the weak new moon barely provided any light. Merlin had not ridden far before he had to resort to his magic, creating a small glowing orb that floated above his horse's head. He didn't dare make it too large or too bright, in case enemies might spot him, but the soft light illuminated the ground right in front of him.

He tried his best to focus on the path ahead and the task at hand, and to not give in to his worries. Arthur had survived so many attacks and calamities, this would surely be no different, he told himself. Merlin would find him in time and bring the king back home. Still, Merlin's heart hammered in his chest, and his breathing seemed strangely constricted. What if this was the one time Morgana succeeded in her cruel schemes? What if he never were to see Arthur again? The clotpole really shouldn't have made Merlin stay home from the hunt. 

Merlin nudged his horse on, wishing he could gallop all the way. After his years in Camelot and all his hunts and quests with Arthur, Merlin knew the forest quite well. Nevertheless, even with his magical light, he could not ride nearly as fast as he would have liked. Not only was the path treacherous in places, but he had to be wary. Even if bandits were rarely seen so close to the palace, Morgana, or people allied to her, might lie in wait.

Now and then Merlin reined in his horse, halted, and listened to the night forest's noises. Sifting through the sounds of leaves rustling in the night breeze and predators on the prowl, he searched for signs of danger - or of Arthur.

He made another such stop when a noise behind him caught his attention. Had that been a twig breaking? Muttering another spell, he focused his hearing in the direction of the sound and muted the sounds from the other parts of the forest. Soon, he realized that a single horse was approaching on the path behind him. Whoever stalked him moved slowly, advancing with practiced stealth. 

Merlin nudged his horse off the path and guided her under the branches of a large beech. With a flick of his hand, he extinguished his light orb. The forest around him was thrown into deep shadows. He listened and waited, readying his magic for defense. 

After a moment, the approaching rider halted, and the night was quiet for a while. Then Merlin heard a low but distinctly muttered word. "Bugger."

He recognized the voice. After a moment's hesitation, he called out, "Princess Mithian?"

"Oh, thank the Goddess. I thought I had lost you," Mithian replied from the darkness. "Now be a good man and relight your nifty orb so I can find you, please."

Merlin sighed. This was getting complicated, and possibly more dangerous. But his objective was to locate Arthur, not to play cat-and-mouse games with the Princess of Nemeth. She might well represent a greater risk, if riding around on her own. There was no time to fend her off. 

He brought back the glowing orb. 

A moment later, Mithian rode into his field of vision. She wore a long, dark cloak, dark-coloured breches, and had her hair tied back. There was a dagger at her side, and she carried a crossbow behind the saddle. 

Merlin's eyes went wide. "You look like you are ready for battle, princess."

"Hello, Merlin. I didn't want to be left behind, like some swooning damsel in a courtly ballad. I want to find Arthur, and I can handle myself. And so, I see, can you." She glanced up at his floating light-orb, regarding it with evident wonder. "I followed your light through the woods. It's amazing. You have magic?"

Merlin sighed once more. "Yes. But can we please deal with that later? We need to find Arthur, and time is running out."

"You think that the stag that I shot at was really Arthur, don't you? Did Morgana put a spell on him?"

"I believe so. That seems the logical explanation. But who knows what has happened in the many hours since then? We must hurry."

"Of course. We will find him, Merlin. Camelot needs her king. Fate won't take him from you — from me — this way." Mithian reached out to grip his forearm for a moment, giving it a reassuring little squeeze even as she smiled at him. "Lead on."

xxOxxOxx

They reached their intended destination before daybreak, when night was yet at its darkest. It had been a weary ride, the both of them on constant lookout, all senses sharpened. There was a damp chill in the air, and Mithian had wrapped herself in her cloak, chiding Merlin for not having brought one of his own. She had tried to make him wrap himself in the blanket she carried rolled up behind her saddle, but he'd declined. It wasn't that cold. He was only shivering slightly.

Once they had both heard the sound of marching feet in the distance, but they were too far away to determine how many or who the marchers might be. It worried Merlin greatly. He knew that there were no Camelot knights or soldiers on patrol in this part of the forest.

They halted at the edge of a small clearing, letting the horses breathe.

"You're an excellent horsewoman, princess," Merlin said approvingly. 

Mithian smiled at him, before looking around. She pointed. "This is it. This is where Arthur disappeared, I recognize that cracked rock. And please call me Mithian, Merlin. Let's not stand on formalities now. I've noticed you mostly call the king plain and simple Arthur anyhow."

Merlin surveyed the clearing carefully. He could see that the long grasses had recently been trampled and churned, but otherwise the place looked quiet and completely deserted in the faint light from his orb. "I've been his servant for many years," he replied to her final observation.

"Only his servant?"

"Only his servant, yes." Merlin turned in the saddle to look her in the eye. "He is a good king, and a good master. I respect and admire him. Nothing more and nothing less."

Pursing her lips, Mithian shook her head. "Maybe you actually believe that. Maybe he believes it, too. You are a strangely repressed pair."

Merlin didn't respond. This was not the time and place. It never would be the right time and place for such talk, in his mind.

Mithian had not finished. "How would you feel if he never came back? If we found him dead?"

Merlin looked at her in horror. Merely hearing her words made him fight with panic. His voice took on a high-pitched, frantic edge. "Do not say such things! Do not jinx his chances. He has to come back. Camelot is nothing without Arthur." 

Mithian nodded slowly, but looked as if she was responding not as much to Merlin as to a thought of her own. She smiled softly. "Merlin, my friend, you're not fooling me. I suspect you're not fooling Sir Leon either, nor the other knights. Not about you and Arthur, that is, though I suspect your having magic may truly be a secret. But be that as it may, let's start the search. Should we split up?"

Hesitating, Merlin weighed their options. It was tempting to cover as much ground as possible, as quickly as they could, and sending Mithian in another direction would be an easy way of getting rid of her prodding and poking into his emotions. Still, his heart told him that it would be dangerous. 

"No," he said. "Let's stay together, at least until there's daylight."

They entered the clearing, looking around. "Let me risk a little more light," Merlin muttered, sending his floating orb a little higher, making it shine brighter. "Now, in which direction did your stag flee?"

Mithian pointed. "There. It jumped that bush there, between the ash trees."

"I assume you searched in that direction?"

"We did, most carefully. Although the hunting party spread out in many directions. None found any sign of Arthur, or the stag."

"Hmmm." Merlin wished he'd known more about forced shapeshifting. Would the person retain his own mind, while in animal guise? It would make all the difference where Arthur was concerned. Merlin had asked Gaius about it, in his hurried return to the court physician's quarters to pick up some few remedies before he left on this search, but Gaius hadn't known. "I suspect it depends on the spell used, and the intent of the caster," he'd only said. 

"I think— I say we will assume that Arthur is himself and in his right mind, even while in the shape of a stag. That's clearly the more cruel spell, so it would suit Morgana better. And it would explain why the stag first approached you so confidently, only to flee when shot at," he told Mithian. 

"Which means...."

"We have to figure out what Arthur himself would do in this situation. He's surrounded by enemies. He knows even his friends will shoot at him. And he is wounded, perhaps severely, and has to ration his energy."

"No one knows him better than you, Merlin."

Merlin bit his lip, thinking furiously.

"He'd want to be close to Camelot, and once there, he'd try to make me, or someone else he knows well, understand what has happened. But he'd want to keep out of sight while on the move, to avoid hunters and enemies." Merlin pulled on the reins, turning his horse around. "We're going back, but we're leaving the path."

"I think you're right. He needs someone he can trust. A place where he feels safe."

"As long as he isn't too injured," Merlin muttered morosely. "If only daylight would come! He might see my light orb and think it's Morgana. And worse, Morgana and whoever is marching in the forest might see it too."

"Let's try to find the stag's track," Mithian suggested. "Once we have that, let's wait until daybreak before we continue. Sunrise is not far off."

Merlin nodded. "Good plan. Let's go."

xxOxxOxx

The forest outside of the ancient paths was dense, sometimes nearly impassable. Many old windfalls and tangled thickets of brambles and creepers made riding impossible. They had to stand off and walk, with their horses on leads. It proved slow going. Without Merlin's light, it would have been impossible.

Even as his heart ached with worry over Arthur, Merlin was impressed with Mithian. She was quick and agile, didn't utter a word of complaint when her foot snagged on a bramble and she stumbled and fell on her face, and she clearly had some experience in tracking prey through woodlands.

Merlin used his magic in trying to locate the royal stag's tracks. No use now, attempting to hide his abilities. There would obviously be a reckoning, but his one goal was to find Arthur and bring him home. 

He carefully cast his magic out right and left along their route, stopping to sense their surroundings and whether Arthur had passed their way recently. 

Just as dawn broke, he was rewarded. 

His magic thrilled with the sudden sense of Arthur, the pleasant sensations that the smell and sight and sound of him would leave behind. Merlin was so relieved, his legs went weak. 

"Here," he whispered, pointing. "Here is the trail. See that broken twig there, and the bent grasses?"

"Well done, Merlin!" Mithian hurried forward and squatted down, studying the forest floor. "Yes, here's a partial hoof print! And" - she looked up at him with a frown - "many droplets of blood."

"At least he's well enough to keep moving. And he is returning to Camelot, just as we predicted. It can't be far now." Merlin patted his horse on the nose, thinking. Should they risk calling out to Arthur? If only he could be sure Morgana and her minions weren't close by!

"Come on. We'll follow the trail. When you sense that we are close, we can let him know who we are, so he doesn't hurt himself trying to flee." Mithian dusted off her breeches, gulped down some water from the flask at her belt, and moved on. Her horse whinnied, annoyed, and she had to stop for a moment to shush it, letting it drink from her cupped hands.

Now that they had the track in sight, Merlin used his magic to keep them on Arthur's course and they could move faster. After a while, as they approached the forest edge, the vegetation thinned out somewhat, and it became possible to mount up again. 

Slumping a little in her saddle, Mithian sighed. "What a night. But it must have been much worse for Arthur, poor dear."

Merlin mumbled his agreement, keeping his eyes on the trail. They were getting closer, he just knew it. 

The stag had passed a stretch of muddy ground. The tracks left behind betrayed how heavily the shapeshifted king was limping by now. The pattern of blood spatters was more noticeable too. Arthur surely couldn't go on much longer. 

Then, surprisingly, and for a moment inexplicably, the tracks veered sharply to the right, partly backtracking. There were signs that the animal had picked up speed. 

"Something scared him," Merlin whispered, looking around, casting his magic feelers to locate the threat. 

The wind had strengthened during the morning, and was coming from their left, which meant it would be carrying their scent in the direction that the stag had fled. Merlin hoped that this could be a good thing.

"We must follow," Mithian murmured.

"Hush! I think I hear—"

"Yes!"

Something was approaching. Something that was running hell for leather but with a stumbling gait. 

"Arthur!" Merlin called out, standing in his saddle to get a better view. "Arthur, we're here. Here!"

"Arthur! We know it's you!" Mithian yelled, spooking their horses.

Suddenly, the blast of a hunting horn rang out across the trees. Merlin's heart leaped into his throat. He exchanged a frightened glance with Mithian as the sound of speeding horses approached. 

Only seconds later, a large stag with an impressive set of antlers crashed through the trees and stopped short right in front of them. Its chest going like a bellows, its head drooping nearly to the ground, the stag obviously favoured its gory right hind leg. Fresh blood ran in rivulets from where a broken-off arrow protruded. 

Merlin threw himself out of the saddle and reached the stag in a heartbeat, placing a hand on its neck. "Arthur?" 

The large animal looked up at him, exhaled in a rush that sounded like a long weary sigh, and sank to the ground, its legs failing. The wild eyes rolled back, all limbs went slack. Arthur had fainted.

Merlin stroked the stag's coarse fur gently. He wanted to cry. In that moment, his mind went blank.

Mithian knelt beside him, gripping his shoulder and speaking hurriedly in a low insistent tone of voice. "Can you turn him back? Do you have a spell for that? He won't last much longer, I fear, and these hunters are very soon upon us!"

The noise of horses crashing through foliage was very loud now, and the hunting horn blared again. 

Cold determination gripped Merlin. He had one chance and he had to take it. Arthur's life was at stake. Gathering his powers around him and within him, channeling his magic with strong determination, he let his hand move to rest on the stag's head and ordered, _"Edcierr sōþes rihtgeléaffulnesse!"_

For a moment, nothing happened. Merlin wanted to scream. Then the large animal seemed to blur, to flicker, and all of a sudden, Arthur was on the ground, in human form, but still unconscious. The broken arrow remained embedded in his bloodied thigh.

"Arthur!" Merlin pulled the unconscious king into his lap, protecting him, cradling his head against his own chest. Only now did he realize how frantic he had truly been. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he embraced Arthur and held him tight.

"Oh Merlin," Mithian whispered, moved by his obvious distress. "I'm sorry."

They both looked up abruptly as a horse and rider galloped into view, followed by many more. Soon, the Camelot three were completely surrounded by armed riders. They all of them looked like soldiers, armed for war, except the one woman in front.

"Morgana," Merlin said flatly, looking up at her. "It had to be you."

He was taken aback by her appearance. She looked even more driven than the last time they met— deathly pale, like a hag or a fury, with dark smudges under her eyes. She was dressed in something dark that seemed made from rags and cobwebs. Riding a magnificent black horse, she let her twisted long hair stream freely. It looked like a crow's nest. 

Morgana reined in her mount, glaring down at Merlin and Arthur. "Who managed to transform Arthur? My spell was not meant to be broken."

Mithian looked her in the eye, standing as tall as she could. "I did."

Morgana regarded her cooly. "Who are you?"

"I'm a sorceress, travelling in the company of the princess Mithian of Nemeth, Arthur's betrothed. Don't you recognize your own kind?" Mithian said bravely. 

Morgana was taken aback. "And you— don't you know Arthur would have had you executed?" 

"Not as long as I belong to Princess Mithian's retinue. She would never betray a sorcerer or sorceress in her service. Nor would she let them come to any harm." 

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. And Arthur will soon be dead, whatever his shape." Morgana turned to the rider next to her, a lean, lightly armoured warrior with powerful, tattooed arms and a face that indicated shrewd intelligence. "Helios, our fight is mostly over before it even began. With Arthur gone, Camelot is as good as ours."

"Yours, you mean," Merlin said. He looked at the warrior. "Don't ever believe that Morgana intends to share power."

The man raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He leaned forward in his saddle, studying Merlin, who continued to hold Arthur tight. "And who might you be, to speak so casually about the High Priestess?"

"He's a nobody," Morgana said dismissively. "Arthur's manservant. Don't waste time on him. Pick up Arthur, kill the two of them, and let's go."

Throwing herself to her knees next to Merlin, Mithian gripped his shoulder and whispered hurriedly into his ear. "Can you do something? Anything? I'll pretend it's me for as long as that works."

Helios gestured to his men. Several of them dismounted. 

Merlin bowed his head and closed his eyes, smelling Arthur's blood and sweat. Rage arose in him. No one was taking Arthur from him. They'd have to kill Merlin himself first. Arthur was his other half, his love, his destiny. Without Arthur, life was not worth living. 

"Yes. I can. I will. One moment," he replied in a breathless whisper to Mithian, his lips barely moving.

None of their enemies paid Merlin much mind, he realized. They focused on Mithian. He must have merely seemed stricken to them, a nobody servant slumped on the ground, his head bowed over Arthur's prone body in a posture akin to sorrow and defeat. This was his chance.

Merlin gathered his powers to him once more, feeling the magic surge in him like a tidal wave, relentlessly increasing in might, a destructive force that would soon be unstoppable. He just needed a brief respite to let the massive strands of magic flow properly together, to gain sufficient control, and then he could let the huge wave crest and crash down.

Mithian got to her feet, evidently ready to buy him the moment he needed. She did not move even a step away from Arthur and Merlin, but remained standing over them like a guardian spirit. Her tone haughty, she spoke in a loud and measured voice. "Do not attempt to come any closer, or to harm King Arthur. Heed my words, or I will not spare you. My powers are strong. Stand back!"

The soldiers halted, uncertain, looking to their lord for assurance. Helios just grinned, and Morgana laughed derisively and shrilly. "Whoever you are, woman, your magic is not nearly as strong as mine. I would not harm a sister sorceress, but needs must. Step aside, if you value your life."

Every eye was on Mithian now. She snorted with contempt, facing them down. "You just ordered these men to kill me, High Priestess. A little consistency would be appreciated."

Morgana's smudged eyes narrowed, her face twisting with sudden rage. "You asked for this," she said, her right hand moving, her eyes going golden.

Merlin was ready. Twisting on the ground, for a split second he met Mithian's eyes, letting her see the fire in his own before he closed them. Mithian raised her arms, reaching out above his head in a gesture of defiance and command.

A whirlwind exploded all around them. Mithian, Merlin, Arthur, and their two horses were caught in a mighty storm's eye, but outside of their tiny circle of calm, the powers of every element suddenly raged to high heaven. Hurricane winds and piercing ice lashed the forest, uprooted trees, sent horses and riders flying in every direction, and smashed their surroundings like so many pieces of brittle driftwood caught in a flood. Lightning bolts struck the ground again and again, scorching the earth, the thunderclaps deafening. Everything was torn apart, ripped to shreds and churned into an enormous frothing tornado of debris and destruction. 

Mithian gaped, eyes wide. Her arms remained outstretched, as if she'd completely forgotten how to move her limbs. The two horses whinnied in fright, their eyes rolling back in their heads, but they did not try to bolt. Like Mithian, they seemed frozen on the spot. 

The storm raged on for another minute, and then abruptly calmed down. The whirlwind was no more. Where their enemies had been, now there was an eerie calm and near-silence across a broken landscape where bits and pieces of shredded vegetation floated on the breeze. There was no sign of Morgana, Helios, or their men.

Merlin had to let Arthur go. The raging storm had taken his all. Completely drained and barely conscious, he collapsed beside his king, the both of them prone on the ground. 

"That," Mithian eventually deadpanned, "was not quite what I expected."

"Neither did I," muttered Arthur.

xxOxxOxx

Merlin felt as weak as a newborn kitten. He could see that Arthur was no better, probably even worse. Arthur was once more flat out on the ground next to him, pale from blood loss and exhaustion, shivering uncontrollably. His blond hair was darkened by sweat and grime, and his eyes had a glazed, distant look. He tried to smile at Merlin, but it looked more like a pained grimace.

"Mithian!" Merlin called, laboriously rolling over and gripping Arthur's hand to check his pulse. "Please, would you bring my saddle bag over here? I don't think I can stand."

Mithian seemed grateful for something practical to do. She hurried to comply, bringing both the saddle bag and her own blanket. Merlin noticed that she kept her eyes determinedly averted from the destruction outside their little circle of ground. She didn't meet his eyes either. He sighed. 

Arthur's pulse was weak and too fast. His condition would soon be critical. There was no time to lose. Merlin clambered to his knees, fighting dizziness. He grasped the cloth of the right leg of Arthur's already-torn breeches and ripped it apart. 

"Before we do anything else, we need to get that arrow out and clean and bind the wound," he explained, rooting through his bag of supplies and bringing out various vials, cloths and rolled-up bandages. 

"Is there anything else I can do?" Mithian asked. 

"Stay close, please. And keep your water-flask ready. This will hurt a lot, and he is weak. He may faint.

Mithian nodded, sinking down on the ground right behind Arthur. She leaned forward, sweeping her dishevelled ponytail back across her shoulder, and whispered into Arthur's ear. "You will come through this and return to Camelot, Arthur my dear. Do not disappoint me. I have some things to say to you, and I need you alive for that."

Arthur snorted weakly in response. 

"Also, I've come to care for you, you know," Mithian added, and looked directly at Merlin for the first time since the magical tornado, nodding at him to get on with it.

Merlin had assisted Gaius many times when tending to injuries like this. He was confident in his abilities, but there was only so much even the best physician could do. The rest was up to fate and chance, Gaius always said. Then again, Gaius's magic was weak and rarely used. Merlin, on the other hand, would not hesitate to use his remaining magical strength if it could help save Arthur's life.

Arthur muttered something, whether in protest or encouragement, Merlin wasn't sure. Opening one of Gaius's medical vials, Merlin poured the medicinal spirits it contained liberally over his own hands and Arthur's wound. Arthur's leg twitched, and he grunted. 

Merlin drew a deep breath. "I'll do my best, dollophead."

Arthur's lips moved, and his eyes found Merlin's for a split second before falling shut.

"What's that?" Merlin asked, leaning closer, his ear next to Arthur's.

"You're still mostly... an... insolent fool," Arthur breathed, making Merlin grin despite himself. "You're not getting... any time... off."

Willing his tired body and his tattered and near-depleted magic to assist, Merlin gripped the protruding arrow shaft. Extracting the bolt was necessary and overdue, but could prove fatal for the severely weakened Arthur. Still, it had to be done. Merlin clenched his jaws, tensed, and pulled with all his might.

Arthur groaned and went limp. But the arrow was out, and the wound gushed fresh blood. There was no smell of infection or decay. Merlin cleaned the wound, carefully applied Gaius's healing salves, and bandaged the wound tightly. Arthur remained silent and unmoving, but his chest moved with his breathing, and his pulse seemed a little stronger.

"Did he faint?" Mithian asked anxiously. She'd been watching Merlin's work in silence. "Will he recover?"

"Yes, and yes," Merlin said, sitting back, relief washing through him to make him feel even weaker than before. "I have every confidence that he will."

"Should we leave for Camelot at once?"

"No, there is one more thing I need to do to help his healing. And I'd prefer that we do not move him while he's unconscious."

Mithian nodded. Her face looked pale and drawn in the late morning light. "We should eat something, then. I have some fruit in my saddlebag. And I'll gather wood for a small fire to keep Arthur warm. It's not as if there isn't enough kindling available," she said, her expression bleak as she looked at the devastation all around them.

Merlin didn't reply. What could he say? Instead, he turned once more to Arthur. He placed both his hands on Arthur's chest above his heart, and closed his eyes, concentrating. Both Merlin and his magic were exhausted, and it was difficult to summon any powers of healing, but he did his best. 

Mithian had not yet left to gather the kindling. She stood quietly to one side, observing him. 

_"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"_ Merlin said, voice loud and insistent. The healing magic he had managed to muster flowed from his hands and entered Arthur, boosting the heart, knitting together wounded tissue, filling the weary lungs with fresh air. It was done. 

Merlin fell back, exceedingly tired, and looked at Mithian. "Arthur will heal, and soon. All will be well," he told her, taking Arthur's hand and squeezing it. His vision went blurry. Merlin realized he had tears in his eyes. Not caring that Mithian was a witness, he raised Arthur's hand to his lips and kissed the bruised knuckles tenderly.

Mithian smiled now, a gentle, compassionate expression of fondness. "Arthur owes you his life, Merlin. And so do I. Thank you."

"And we owe our lives to you, Mithian," Merlin said with grateful sincerity. "If you hadn't distracted Morgana and bought me enough time...."

A small grin tugged at Mithian's lips. "I was terribly afraid." 

"Now all will be well," Merlin repeated, and let a few tears of exhaustion and relief roll freely down his cheeks.

xxOxxOxx

Their campfire was pleasant and provided a little warmth to the chilly day. The fruit and nuts Mithian had swiped from the courtesy bowls in her chambers served as provisions, and did the both of them a world of good. They drank half their remaining water too, and felt refreshed. Arthur rested comfortably, wrapped in Mithian's blanket, hovering between deep sleep and unconsciousness.

"So," Mithian said, pulling her cloak tight about herself, "would you admit now that you do, in fact, love Arthur?"

Merlin had to smile, despite everything. He looked over at the resting Arthur. "It would be pointless to deny it. I love him with all my heart. He is my destiny."

"And does he love you?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't think so? He mostly thinks I'm an idiot, he tells me so often enough, and treats me that way too."

"Hmm, "Mithian frowned. "Arthur truly does not always have a way with words. He does love you, Merlin. But it may well be that he hasn't admitted it to himself. The two of you are very alike."

Merlin poked at the fire with a twig before throwing it into the flames. He sighed. Life seemed more complicated than ever.

"What I have to decide, and what I obviously have to talk to Arthur about, is where this leaves me," Mithian continued. "Our marriage was arranged, part of an agreed alliance between our two countries. It wasn't a love match— we hadn't even met. Nevertheless, I was aiming to build friendship and trust in order to create something more, something deeper. I do find Arthur very likable. He's kind and honorable. I could easily learn to love him. And I had been informed that Arthur's previous love was completely out of the picture, that he was unattached."

"That was Gwen, my friend Gwen. And yes, she was banished from Camelot after Arthur broke their engagement on the eve of their wedding. It wasn't pretty. He doesn't ever speak of it."

"There's too much that goes unspoken in Camelot, I see." Mithian sighed. "What happened?"

"Morgana meddled on the sly and made Arthur think Gwen was unfaithful. She enchanted Gwen so she thought herself unfaithful, too. Unfortunately, it was one of Morgana's more successful schemes. I didn't understand what was happening until it was too late."

"Oh, poor Gwen," Mithian exclaimed. "She is living in exile somewhere, banished and alone, pining for her true love? That is terrible!"

"Not alone. She is with her first love now. His name is Lancelot. I heard from them recently. They have decided to build a life together, and they are happy." Merlin hesitated for a moment, but decided to give her the full story. "Everyone in Camelot knew Lancelot to be dead. Morgana used necromancy to bring him back as an evil shade, under her command. Then, once her damage was done, Lancelot apparently died again. But I managed to bring the real him back from the brink at the very last. He is a dear friend, and the best of men, I didn't want to let Morgana have the final say in his fate. It's good to know he's found happiness with Gwen. They deserve nothing but love and joy."

"Arthur doesn't know this?"

"It would be difficult to tell him without mentioning... magic." Merlin lowered his voice and bit his lip. He glanced at Arthur, checking that he was still asleep. Arthur rested quietly, and his eyes were firmly closed. 

"Ah yes, magic." Mithian cocked her head, regarding him steadily. "The big secret."

"Magic is banned in Camelot on pain of death. Surely you know that."

"Old King Uther's laws, I believe? What an obstinate, prejudiced tyrant he was. Laws can be changed by well-meaning rulers, when there is reason to change them."

"I don't know how Arthur would react, if he knew. He has too frequently witnessed magic being used for evil purposes. Magic killed King Uther. It would be a difficult dilemma for him, if he found out about my magic. I want to spare him that. And it's too great a risk for me. I need to be by his side, helping him build a better Camelot— a better Albion."

"That's commendable, of course, but maybe not the entire truth?"

Merlin was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're worried that even if he made magic legal in your honour, he'd be afraid of you - afraid of what your powers can do? If he knew the full extent of them," Mithian gestured to the devastated landscape surrounding their little camp, "don't you think that would scare him? It certainly scared me. I can hardly believe what you're capable of."

"There's no reason for him to be afraid. Everything I do is for him, always. Only for him."

"Then wouldn't it be better if he was given a say in how you use your magic? Wouldn't it lighten your burden, Merlin? It must be a terrible thing to be so incredibly powerful, to be able to wreak all this death and destruction, to make all such decisions entirely on your own, and to have to pretend it never happened."

"Yes, but—"

"If you love Arthur, shouldn't you trust him with the truth? If you do it all for him, shouldn't he have a say in when and how your magic is applied in his service? Shouldn't he knowingly share the responsibility? He is your king, as well as your love, Merlin."

Merlin didn't reply. Too many thoughts were battling each other in his head, and he was tired. After a while, he merely asked her, "Are you planning to tell him?"

"I think he should hear it from you, Merlin."

"You told Morgana that Princess Mithian would never betray a sorcerer."

"I spoke the truth, but Arthur will surely realize that there was use of strong and dangerous magic here. It had to be either you or me. He may even have heard me telling Morgana I'm a sorceress. At any rate, he won't believe Morgana annihilated her own men."

"Well, Morgana has been crazy enough for anything recently, so... " Merlin's attempted joke died on his lips. He wondered briefly whether Morgana was dead. Her magic likely had protected her. High Priestesses were not easily killed. They probably hadn't seen the last of her.

"You should tell him, Merlin," Mithian repeated, her tone insistent. "But if you don't, I will keep your secret. I owe you that much."

Merlin's thoughts went to Will. He'd thought far too rarely about Will lately. Rash, courageous, angry Will with so much hurt inside and a heart of gold. He'd taken the blame for Merlin's magic, and Merlin had not spoken up in contradiction. Was he really going to let another take the fall for him once more?

xxOxxOxx

"We need to go," Merlin said, kneeling by Arthur and gently nudging his shoulder. "Arthur, Sire, wake up, please."

Arthur opened his eyes at once. "What time is it?" 

"Well, breakfast has come and gone, and so has lunch, if that's what you're wondering. But I have some water for you here."

Sitting up, Arthur rubbed his face and stretched his arms, rolled his shoulders, winced a little, and gratefully accepted the water flask. He gulped down the contents while looking around, getting his bearings.

"What on earth happened here? I remember dreaming that I was in the middle of a raging hurricane, but this looks worse than any nightmare. I'm not even sure it was a dream?"

"It's a long story," Merlin muttered, averting his eyes.

"Let's wait with that until we're back in Camelot, please," Mithian said. "It's late in the day, the knights will be searching for us, and I am tired and very hungry."

"Indeed, so are we all," Arthur agreed. He looked at Merlin. "Your horse will have to carry us both."

Merlin nodded and hurriedly bent down to collect their belongings, hiding the onset of a blush. Sitting pressed against Arthur, moving with the horse's gait— he could think of much worse things to do. 

Magic and sleep had improved Arthur's condition so much that he even managed to mount the horse, although it took him some tries, and he was pale once in the saddle. Merlin swung up behind him, sitting close, his arms around Arthur's waist, steadying the both of them.

Surprisingly, Arthur made no snarky comment.

They set off in single file, Mithian leading the way. 

"We ought to meet the search party fairly soon, I think," she told them, twisting in her saddle. "I'll ride ahead a bit, see if I might meet them. You two take your time."

She cantered off, following the path, and disappeared among the trees. 

Arthur and Merlin rode for a bit in silence. Merlin felt comfortable and at ease, nearly dozing off as he hugged Arthur tightly from behind and let his face rest on one broad royal shoulder. He could happily remain like this forever.

Nevertheless, since Arthur was uncommonly quiet, Merlin eventually asked, "How do you feel?"

"Oh, you know, not that great when I think about how Morgana gloated as she turned me into a stag, and then later hunted me down with a whole gang of warriors as if I truly was nothing more than prey. She's my sister, we grew up together. She wasn't cruel then. It's difficult to fathom what she's become."

"Morgana has completely lost her mind. There is no other explanation. I think Morgause's death was the final straw for her."

"I'm also trying to digest everything I heard Mithian and you talking about when you believed me to be sleeping. I will need some time to come to terms with all that, but it hasn't improved my mood."

"Arthur!" Merlin recoiled so violently that he very nearly fell off their horse.

Arthur didn't turn in the saddle to look at him. "Were you never going to tell me? Did you plan to let Mithian pretend to be a sorceress to protect you? Is that really who you are?" he asked tonelessly.

It was impossible for Merlin to create distance between them. Their horse continued on its slow ambling return to Camelot, and Merlin was still sitting flush against Arthur. He could sense Arthur's muscles tensing.

"I'm so sorry," Merlin choked out.

"It seems you've been living an entirely other life on the sly, one where you aren't an idiot at all, but a force to be reckoned with, secretly charting your own course."

"It was all for you, Arthur. Only for you."

"So you say."

The trees were thinning out. They were approaching the forest's edge. Merlin had never imagined he'd be returning to Camelot exposed as a sorcerer. But Arthur wasn't raging and hadn't threatened him with execution or banishment yet. Merlin was anxious and hopeful in equal measure. 

Arthur pulled on the reins, stopping their horse in its tracks. "Get off."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get off the horse. Oh, don't be alarmed. I just think that we should have this talk face to face, you nincompoop."

"Oh."

As soon as they were both on the ground, Arthur said, "A lot of strange occurrences in my recent life make sense now. I realize you must have used your powers to save me, and save Camelot, many times."

Merlin nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Despite all the hurt that I've seen magic users cause, I suppose I shall have to concede that magic can actually also be used for good. Because no matter what, nothing would ever convince me that you are evil, Merlin."

A small smile tugged at Merlin's lips, and he dared meet Arthur's eyes. 

"You're clearly too clumsy and scatterbrained to be deliberately evil," Arthur elaborated, with the tiniest grin of his own.

"Er...."

"Speechless, Merlin? Well, there has to be a first time for everything." Arthur tapped a finger against his lower lip, the image of a man pondering difficult issues. "Do you still want to remain in my service?"

"I do. You know I do. That's why I couldn't tell—"

"Will you accept my orders and abide by them in future? Even as regards the use of your magic?"

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin's spirits were perking up. It definitely sounded as if Arthur would let him stay in Camelot.

"Merlin, I know a thing or two about commanding men. It is difficult for anyone to start obeying orders when they're used to making their own decisions, the way you have managed your magic for so long. And let me remind you that in more mundane matters you are a terrible servant. You rarely manage to follow my lead, however simple the order."

Affronted, Merlin opened his mouth to voice disagreement, but thought better of it.

Noticing Merlin's struggle to stay silent, Arthur narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you when it comes to your magic, which I understand is exceptionally strong? When push comes to shove, won't you continue doing things your own way?"

Merlin gave the question the careful consideration it deserved. "If you give me a fair listen-in, and consider my suggestions, I promise that I will abide by your ultimate decision. I trust you with all my heart, and I know you will act with honour. I am and will remain loyal to you, Arthur. I will swear any solemn oath to that."

"You have been at my side for years. I believed we shared everything, but you kept the truth hidden, and played at being a fool. You didn't trust me, not enough to tell me. It hurts."

"I longed every day for you to see the real me, for you to know what I have done and can do for you. But your father, the laws, all the magic attacks, and the executions—"

Arthur reached out, offering his hand. "A hundred reasons why, I know. Let the past rest. We should look to the future now." His voice was sincere, and his expression open and honest. 

Merlin's own hand trembled slightly as he placed it in Arthur's, feeling those strong warm fingers closing around his as he looked into the bright blue eyes of the man he loved. 

With a sudden and surprising move, Arthur grasped Merlin's wrist and pulled him close, embracing him, holding him tight. Merlin gasped. His pulse went wild. "Arthur?"

"There's one more thing I need to say, Merlin. You are infuriating, and frequently a total buffoon, and evidently a much better liar than I ever gave you credit for, but I cannot live without you. Mithian was right." Arthur drew a breath so deep that Merlin felt in his own chest, and looked into Merlin's eyes, close to his own. "I love you. I have been a fool to not realize this before. From the bottom of my heart, I love you."

"And I love you," Merlin said simply. "I love you, you huge big clotpole, and I always will. I could not bear to be parted from you." He hid his face against Arthur's neck and hiccuped with emotion. "I'm so happy!"

Somehow, their lips met. The kisses were tentative and sweet, and Merlin's heart filled with jubilation. The two of them fit so well. He doubted this was what Kilgharrah had meant, but in this moment, Merlin knew without a doubt that they truly were two sides of the same coin. He only wished Arthur's mud-splattered chainmail wasn't creating a barrier between them. 

Arthur pulled back a little, letting his hands slide from Merlin's neck down to his shoulders. "I think it's time, Merlin."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. "Now? Here? You really want to—"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's time for you to actually show me your magic, I mean. Nothing too dramatic, please."

"Ah. Right. Well, you are my king. Your wish is my command."

It felt strange, performing magic in front of Arthur. Strange, but right. Merlin raised his right hand, palm upwards. _"Upastige draca!_ " he commanded.

"Your golden eyes are quite... enchanting," Arthur murmured.

A tiny glowing dragon appeared, perfect in every detail. It arose into the air from Merlin's hand and circled the two of them once on fiery wings before dissipating.

"Impressive. I think I shall have to make you court sorcerer one day," Arthur smiled, pulling Merlin in for more kisses. 

They clung together, too caught up in emotions and sensations to notice anything but the feel and taste and smell and touch of each other. Both looked the worse for wear, they were tired and hungry and dirty, and they only had one single weary horse between them. Still, Merlin felt more complete and at peace than ever before. This was his destiny. This was his future. 

Fate is frequently a trickster, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to them that this was the very moment Mithian returned, with a group of red-cloaked mounted knights in tow. She'd encountered Leon's search-and-rescue squad of Camelot knights at the forest's edge. The lot of them halted abruptly, eyes wide at the royal romance unfolding in front of their eyes.

Gwaine wolf-whistled repeatedly. "Attaboy, Merlin! Finally, the two of you have seen sense!"

The other knights grinned in delight, some cheered, and a few of the them even applauded.

Merlin and Arthur pulled apart, both of them blushing a little, but smiling happily.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Princess Mithian, knights, it's good to see you. For a while I was in grave peril, and Camelot risked an invasion. Fortunately, the danger has passed, and we all owe the princess and Merlin a debt of gratitude for their heroic efforts in safeguarding our land and people. Now all is well."

This statement was met with more cheers. Mithian gave Merlin and Arthur the thumbs-up. Gwaine stood off with a smile and hurried over to thump Merlin's back repeatedly. "Great work here, my friend. And your rescue mission wasn't half shabby, either."

The knights had brought several spare horses. Choosing one, Arthur swung into the saddle with ease. "Let's go home."

xxOxxOxx

Two days later, Arthur called a meeting of his council.

Since his return from the hunt, the king had largely been closeted in his chambers, engaged in discussions with some of his knights, Gaius the Court Physician, and Princess Mithian. Merlin was also in and out all the time as usual. The court didn't really know what was going on, but most assumed the secrecy had something to do with the upcoming wedding.

With the royal council in session, King Arthur sat in the high-backed chair at the end of the long table, with Merlin standing behind the throne as always. Some of the council members might have noticed that the king's manservant had acquired higher-quality clothes than he'd ever previously worn, but none remarked on it. 

Arthur called the council to order. Leaning forward, he immediately fixed his eyes on Agravaine, who looked pale and uncomfortable. "Uncle, you do not seem well. Is something the matter?" 

"No, Sire. Everything's fine."

"You look ill. I think you have overtaxed your strength with your many and constant activities here in Camelot," Arthur said, neither his expression nor his voice betraying any emotions. "I therefore grant you leave to return to your estate to recuperate."

Agravaine looked up, startled. "What?"

"I would suggest that you leave immediately, uncle." Arthur signalled to one of his most loyal knights, standing guard by the door. "Sir Percival, escort Lord Agravaine to his chambers and help him pack.

Agravaine shook his head in denial. "But Sire, I—"

"It's a long journey. Leave at once," Arthur said coldly. "Goodbye, uncle."

No one said a word. The room was completely silent as an obviously shaken Agravaine got to his feet and left, glancing back at Arthur one final time as he stepped across the threshold into the corridor. The door clicked shut.

"Right," Arthur stated briskly. "Let's move on. I have some important information."

In a calm and measured voice, he told his council about Morgana's alliance with the warlord Helios, and that their planned attack had been thwarted at the last minute. He also informed them that his betrothal to Princess Mithian had been cancelled, based on mutual agreement and in the most amicable manner. An alliance treaty would be signed instead, whereby the lands of Gedref would be ceded to Nemeth. 

There was some uneasy mumbling among the council members about this. They soon got even more surprising and wide-ranging matters to consider, though, when Arthur calmly informed them that he intended to revoke the ban on magic. 

"I have come to the conclusion that magic can be used for both good and evil, like any powerful tool," Arthur explained. "There are many beneficial uses, for instance within medicine, or within the peaceful practices of the Druids, to name a few. Therefore, gentlemen, the laws will have to be amended, and I ask for your advice in where to draw the line. Because black magic must still be outlawed. Harmful magic of any kind must never be allowed in Camelot.

In the course of the discussion that followed, Gaius was very active in contributing proposals to the new legislation's content. Eventually, one of the councillors also thought to ask Arthur, "Sire, would you yourself consider making use of a sorcerer's services?"

Arthur nodded. "I don't see why not. When the new laws have been established and have stood the test of some time, I may well appoint a court sorcerer. If others have access to the benefits of magic, surely so should the throne of Camelot."

xxOxxOxx

"I think that went quite well," Arthur told Merlin, removing the royal circlet and scratching his head, pushing his sweaty fringe back.

"I can hardly believe any of this is happening."

"Oh, you better believe it, my lord soon-to-be-court-sorcerer," Arthur said, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. "We can't wait much longer before your magic is made public, as well as your place in my heart and in the royal bed. Otherwise, the councillors and the people will think we have been manipulating them. In any case, I want everything out in the open as soon as possible. No pretense, no lies."

"It will mean a completely new and different life."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," Merlin admitted.

"Enjoy your obscure status as an ordinary servant while you may, Merlin."

"I was never ordinary!" Merlin objected, mock affronted. 

Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin into his arms again, kissing him soundly. "You're right. You're never predictable, never dull, and definitely not ordinary. And that's just a few of the many, many reasons why I love you."  


**~~ The End ~~**

**Author's Note:**

> **The meaning of Merlin's spells:**
> 
> _Edcierr sōþes rihtgeléaffulnesse_ = Return to your true form
> 
>  _Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ_ = I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with the special powers that are ancient (Canon spell from 'A Lesson in Vengeance')
> 
>  _Upastige draca!_ = Dragon, rise! (canon spell from 'The Diamond of the Day, pt. 2')


End file.
